1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the measurement of the velocity of flow according to an image processing.
2. Description of the Preferred Embodiment
A spark tracing method is a measurement of velocity of a gas flow by discharging sparks at each predetermined period so as to photograph a "time string" represented by a "spark string" generated at each discharging. Visualization of a high speed gas flow is possible by heightening the frequency of a pulse voltage at a certain level. Also, photographing a spark string is easily performed since the spark string luminesces itself.
One problem is that the preparation of an expensive system is necessary due to the requirement of the powers of a high frequency and a high voltage for the tracing method of a spark. Furthermore, an accurate measurement of a flowing velocity inside of boundary layer is not possible due to the disturbance of gas caused by spark discharge.